


Stroke of Luck

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Daftness inspired by the Saturday press conference in Brazil.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Daftness inspired by the Saturday press conference in Brazil.

"You stroked me."

"What?"

"In the press conference."

Felipe grinned. "You don't want to share your luck with your teammate?"

"I don't think that will be enough," Kimi shrugged.

Felipe's smile faded. "That's a bit negative."

"You need to do more than stroke my back to get all the luck," Kimi responded, entirely serious.

Blushing faintly at the images that arrived in his head, Felipe stared at the Finn. "How do you know?"

A smirk played on Kimi's lips. "How do you think Fernando won in Singapore?"

Felipe opened his mouth, could find nothing to say, and closed it again.


End file.
